finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/Paradox Ending
Transcript: A Giant Mistake ;Excerpts from an Alternate History 'Okay. So ultimately, it was the Academy themselves who built Atlas?' 'Looks like it,' replied Serah, scanning the data they had just recovered. 'It started when the forces who were trying to restore the old Cocoon reactivated the dormant fal'Cie.' 'Atlas was a weapon built to protect humans from the fal'Cie?' 'Yeah...' said Serah, before lapsing into silence. Noel followed her gaze skyward. If the Academy had not built Atlas, more and more of the fal'Cie would have been awakened by the other side. But even so, was there no other way to counter the threat? Transcript: Vanille's Truth ;Excerpts from an Alternate History Long ago, in ancient times, Cocoon and Pulse fought a terrible war. Two women called Fang and Vanille released a monster and began to march on Cocoon. At that moment, the goddess unleashed a powerful spell and turned them into crystal statues. Their slumbering forms were placed in a temple in Oerba, which, in time, was lifted up into Cocoon itself. There they slept until, hundreds of years later, a young girl wandered into the temple and was made a l'Cie. The girl's name was Serah. This was the moment that marked the beginning of the thirteen days of the Purge. Transcript: Mog's Marvelous Flan Plan and Noel as Microchu.]] ;Excerpts from an Alternate History It all began with a chance meeting with a single flan. Mog translated from the flan tongue to human speak, and back again. The flan had some incredible news. 'The true Royal Ripeness has been born, kupo!' (Although, the flan didn't really say 'kupo.') 'Does that mean we failed? We didn't change history after all?' asked Noel. Mog nodded in response. Noel and Serah looked grave. How could they defeat the greatest flan that ever lived? It was even more powerful than the original Royal Ripeness! The situation was bleak indeed. Unless...'I have an idea, kupo! Mog can save the day, kupo!' Noel and Serah had never seen Mog so confident. They looked at each other gloomily. They weren't looking forward to hearing Mog's idea... Transcript: Test Subjects ;Excerpts from an Alternate History 'Let's go!' barks the officer. At his command, several soldiers pound into the elevator. This is Augusta Tower, central information processing facility. The men are members of the resistance. It is 400 AF. After the Cie'th incident, the Proto fal'Cie Adam now rules Academia. Adam is manufacturing an army of military fal'Cie which it will use to control the human population. But humanity is fighting back. The soldiers have infiltrated the tower in an attempt to steal the machines' crystal supply and put a halt to the fal'Cie population. At the same time, something is changing inside the captive Noel and Serah... Transcript: The Future Is Hope ;Excerpts from an Alternate History Snow was riding the highways of time when he came across a gate projecting strange, flickering images—images showing Serah. Snow saw her receiving an artefact from an unknown young woman, hesitant, unsure of the gift. Then as he watched, the scene changed, and changed again, and again, a tumbling kaleidoscope of visions, countless fragments of histories Snow had never known. 'Damn! Someone is trying to rewrite history!' Snow realized he had to act fast. He leaped onto Shiva and headed for the gate. A new adventure was just beginning—the hunt for the thirteen crystals! Transcript: Beneath a Timeless Sky ;Excerpts from an Alternate History Yeul knows that this was the world she wanted. 'Noel is here. I'm here. That's all I need. No Caius. Just us. We can start over again, and this time make it better.' But Noel wants more. He wants a future. He wants everything. People, life, all of it, the bad as well as the good. Yeul lifts her head. 'If that's what Noel wants, then I want it, too. Look, Noel, a star is falling. A new door is open. Perhaps beyond it, the real future is waiting...' Transcript: Heir to Chaos ;Excerpts from an Alternate History Across Noel's mind flitted one of Caius's memories. A memory from a thousand years ago: Caius fighting a warrior and losing, pushed to the brink of defeat. But the gods refused to bless either of them, and the warrior was called to Valhalla before the duel reached its climax. Caius might have been saved from his curse of eternity. Instead, he had to wait. Wait for the birth of Noel. Noel's eyes snapped open. 'You make your own myths, Caius. But I'm going to save everyone my way. Yeul, and Serah, and yes, you, too.' So saying Noel's mouth curled into the old, familiar smile. Transcript: Fate and Freedom ;Excerpts from an Alternate History 'Hey, can moogles talk?' Dajh has dropped by NORA House to play, and as usual he's peppering me with questions. 'Of course they can. They know lots of things, and love answering just about any question you might have.' 'Hohoho. Since when did you become a moogle expert?' laughs Sazh as he strides into the house. He has a point. Why do I think I know about moogles? I mean, they're just make-believe creatures from children's books. Yet...somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm sure I've met one. 'What's wrong?' Dajh looking up at me, wondering why I've suddenly become so quiet. I tell him it's nothing. But it isn't nothing, and for the rest of the day, my head is full of thoughts of moogles... Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2